


Hominum Fata

by HiHereAmI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHereAmI/pseuds/HiHereAmI
Summary: Hominum fata  - from latin:destiny of the people(Oh, Moiras, you decide our odds!)





	Hominum Fata

 

You don’t know who I am.

You don’t know I was

nor who I had to be.

You don’t know where I come from

\- untilted, mysterious –

You don’t know where I dream

when I close my eyes.

 

You only know me when I come,

I wreck,

and I’m bright

as I go

like a star.

 

We thread the universe with our blood,

measure it with our tears

cut it with a bow

and that’s all,

reaper souls.

 

(You won’t see that I die, every time

of thirst at night)

 

Myth of many

denied by few

Nothing revolve around us

but you still see us in the sky,

when we fly, passing by

 

**We are a constellation.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short piece of poetry I made for the show. I know it's not much but it'd be nice to see what you think, what you interpreted, how does it make you feel. That's what poetry is about, after all.  
> If you use it, please tell me first & give me the proper credit <3


End file.
